filmfandomcom-20200223-history
Brigitte Lahaie
Brigitte Lahaie (* 12. Oktober 1955 in Tourcoing (Frankreich)) ist eine französische Schauspielerin und Schriftstellerin. http://ca.wikipedia.org/wiki/Imatge:Lahaie.JPG Leben Brigitte Lahaie, die mit bürgerlichem Namen Brigade van Meerhague heißt, wirkte von 1976 bis 1980 in etwa 50 Hardcore-Pornofilmen mit und wurde zum ersten und bis heute bekanntesten Pornostar Frankreichs. Ab 1980 wandte sie sich dann dem Mainstream-Film zu und spielte in zahlreichen Horror- und Gruselfilmen mit. Sie schrieb mehrere Bücher, am bekanntesten ist ihre Biographie "Moi, la scandaleuse". Brigitte Lahaie lebt zurückgezogen mit ihren Pferden und Hunden auf einem Landsitz in Yvelines, 60km südlich Paris. Daten Brigitte Lahaie ist 172cm groß, in ihrer aktiven filmerischen Zeit wog sie 54kg und hatte die Maße 91cm/60cm/91cm. Weitere verwendete Namen / Künstlernamen *Brigitte Lahaye *Corinne Lahaye *Brigitte Simonin *Brigitte Bordeaux *Brigitte Van Meerhague Filme 1975-79 *The Punishment of Anne (1975) ** aka L´Image ** aka The Image *Vibrations sensuelles (1976) *Les Plaisirs fous (1976) ** aka Encore plus *Jouissances (1976) ** aka La Garçonnière ** aka Suprêmes jouissances *Touchez pas aux zizis (1977) *La Mouillette (1977) *La Rabatteuse (1977) *Rentre c'est bon (1977) *Sarabande porno (1977) *Jouir jusqu'au délire (1977) **aka Revel Until Delirium *Inonde mon ventre (1977) *Je suis une belle salope (1977) *Je suis à prendre (1977) *Indécences 1930 (1977) ** aka Parties fines *Cathy, fille soumise (1977) ** aka Cathy, Submissive Girl *Chaude et perverse Emilia (1977) *Couples en chaleur (1977) *Entrecuisses (1977) *Excès pornographiques (1977) ** aka Perversion d'une jeune mariée ** aka Perversions of a Young Bride *Face cachée d'Hitler (1977) *Festival érotique (1977) ** aka J'aime les grosses légumes *Grandes jouisseuses, Les (1977) ** aka Nuits brûlantes *Bouches expertes (1978) *Chaleurs intimes (1978) ** aka Bourgeoise et pute *Les Chattes (1978) ** aka Female Cats *La Clinique des fantasmes (1978) *Couple cherche esclave sexuel (1978) ** aka Couple Looking for a Sex Slave *Enquête 666 (1978) *La Grande mouille (1978) *Je brûle de partout (1978) ** aka Dossiers mineures ** aka Rapt de nymphettes *Langues cochonnes (1978) *Ondes brûlantes (1978) ** aka Burning Showers *Prends-moi de force (1978) *Les Raisins de la mort (1978) ** aka The Grapes of Death ** aka The Raisins of Death *Secrétaires sans culotte (1978) *Soumission (1978) ** aka Clarisse ** aka Submission *Tout pour jouir (1978) *Viol (1978) (as Brigitte Simonin) *Auto-stoppeuses en chaleur (1978) *Blondes humides (1978) ** aka Viens j'aime ça *Bordell SS (1978) ** aka Freudenhaus 42 * Sechs Schwedinnen im Pensionat (1979) ** aka Six Swedes on a Campus ** aka Untamed Sex *Anna cuisses entrouvertes (1979) *Education of the Baroness (1979) *Les Enfilées (1979) ** aka Evenings of a Voyeur Couple ** aka Les Soirées d'un couple voyeur *Estivantes pour homme seul (1979) ** aka Visitors for a Single Man *Fascination (1979/I) *Gefangene Frauen (1979) ** aka Island Women *L'Histoire des 3 petits cochons (1979) *L'Héritière (1979) *I... comme Icare (1979) *Maîtresses pour couple (1979) ** aka Mistress for a Couple *New Generation (1979) *Parties chaudes (1979) *Photos scandale (1979) .... Juliette *Pénétrations méditéranéennes (1979) *Pénétrez-moi par le petit trou (1979) *Le Retour des veuves (1979) *Une femme spéciale (1979) ** aka Kiss Me with Lust ** aka Ready and Willing ** aka A Very Special Woman 1980-1989 *Sechs Schwedinnen von der Tankstelle (1980) ** aka Friendly Favors ** aka Six Swedes at a Pump ** aka Swedish Erotic Sexations ** aka Swedish Gas Pump Girls *Die Nichten der Frau Oberst (1980) ** aka Come Play with Me 2 ** aka Secrets of a French Maid *Clitó petalo del sesso (1980) ** aka Emmanuele 3 *Le Coup du parapluie (1980) (uncredited) *Julchen und Jettchen, die verliebten Apothekerstöchter (1980) ** aka Come Play with Me 3 *La Nuit des traquées (1980) ** aka The Night of the Hunted *Les Petites écolières (1980) *Segrete esperienze di Luca e Fanny (1980) *Diva (1981) *Pour la peau d'un flic (1981) ** aka For a Cop's Hide ** aka Whirlpool *Antoine et Julie (1981) (TV) *Illusions Within Young Girls (1981) ** aka Illusions Within Girls *Laisse ton père au vestiaire (1981) *Paul Raymond's Erotica (1981) ** aka Erotica *Si ma gueule vous plaît... (1981) (as Brigitte Simonin) *Te marre pas... c'est pour rire! (1981) (as Corinne Lahaye) *Les Échapées (1981) *Professione p... attrice (1982) (archive footage) *Les Brigades vertes (1982) (TV) *Éducation anglaise (1983) *Lavabo (1983) *La France interdite (1984) *Joy et Joan (1985) ** aka Joy 2 ** aka Joy and Joan ** aka Joy: Chapter II *Brigade des moeurs (1985) (as Brigitte Simonin) *On se calme et on boit frais à Saint-Tropez (1985) *Suivez mon regard (1986) *L'Exécutrice (1986) *Le Couteau sous la gorge (1986) *L'Anthologie du plaisir (1987) *Le Diable rose (1987) *Johnny Monroe (1987) (TV) *Thérèse II la mission (1987) *Dark Mission (Operación cocaína) (1988) ** aka Dark Mission (Les fleurs du mal) ** aka Dark Mission: Evil Flowers * Faceless (1988) ** aka Les Prédateurs de la nuit *The Big Orgy (1989) 1990-1997 *Henry & June (1990) *Illusions fatales (1993) *Les Deux orphelines vampires (1997) Literatur * Malacarne, Dominique: Brigitte Lahaie. - London : Media Publ., 1998 ca Weblinks *Offizielle Website von Brigitte Lahaie *Informative Fansite Lahaie, Brigitte Lahaie, Brigitte Lahaie, Brigitte Lahaie, Brigitte ca:Brigitte_Lahaie en:Brigitte_Lahaie fr:Brigitte Lahaie